Alipheese Fateburn XVI
Alipheese Fateburn XVI is the 16th monster lord form the Monster Girl Quest eroge game trilogy and the more traditional looking Monster Girl Quest; Paradox game. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alipheese Fateburn XVI vs Druella (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History 16th Monster lord and Daughter of the 15th Monster Lord. Alipheese (Referred to as "Alice") Found her mother dead at the hands of four humans. Seeing her dead mother threw her into an enraged state, where she killed two of the said humans with ease and fatally injured the third before stopping and mourning the loss of her mother. Afterwards she was raised by Tamamo no Mae, a nine tailed kitsune and Aide of the previous Monster Lords until it was time for her coronation as the current Monster lord was to take place. As she was raised, Tamamo had kitsunes bully her so her rage would not be kindled against humanity. When Alice’s Monster Lord coronation took place, it was a five-way battle royale between herself, Alma Elma, Tamamo No Mae, Erubetie and Granberia. Alma Elma left the match early purely on a whim, Tamamo and Erubetie KO’d each other and Alice struggled long with Granberia, but ultimately came out on top. Alice then formed the Four Heavenly Knights from the combatants to keep power in check. As the Monster Lord, no monster dares revolt against her. Death battle Info Background * Age:21 * Species: Echidna (x) * Current reigning Monster Lord * Height/Weight: Unknown/immeasurable Due to form. = Alice possesses supernatural strength, immense magical ability, a sharper sense of smell and hearing, the ability to change her body in numerous(and often grotesque) ways, flight, teleportation, and many sexual skills. As well as an aura sense of other monsters. In addition, she is capable of inflicting numerous status ailments through her eyes, causing Luka to call her a “walking status ailment machine.” While she possesses great natural abilities, her mind is not weak. She possesses knowledge on monster swordsmanship and plenty of combat forms, religious matters, poisons. She appears to be immune to poisons as she drinks water contaminated with large amounts of poison in Undine's Spring. She is also very analytical and adaptable to most situations, allowing her to read her opponent’s abilities and tactics then use that knowledge to turn the tables to her favor. Feats * Seriously injured Goddess Ilias in a battle against her. * Killed said Goddess in her final form with the help of Luka, the 4 Heavenly Knights and Fallen Angel Micaela. * Can easily crush a steel door in her sealed form while unarmed. Trivia * To Luka, “Alice” does not fit her – he thinks it is far too innocent a name for someone like her. * Alice was named Alicefeeze for her English name by Torotoro, but was renamed to Alipheese by RogueTranslator, as he thought the spelling sounded stupid. * Alice happens to have a verbal tic: “Hora, hora hora!” * Alice is referenced in Corruption of Champions: sometimes while wandering the desert, the player will come across a naga with “blue skin” and “a flower in her hair”. She is found cooking a potato over a burning library, shouting “Hora hora!”. * Despite all of this, She is terribly afraid of ghosts. Fainting at the sight of them and even mentioning them causes her to go into a panic. * She also possesses no cooking skills, and can turn inanimate objects into monsters if she tries to cook. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Category:Monster Girl Quest Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Visual Novel Combatants